Middle Earth
by Mark Meredith
Summary: Young Harry Potter (I) had thought that America was supposed to be warm. Ron told me that one wouldn't be able to travel around the globe in 80 days. I tried to tell Ron that it was possible to go around Earth in 80 days but he wouldn't hear it. He said Around the World in 80 Days was just a book! They've never actually made it around the globe that fast! Hermione argued, practice.
1. Chapter 1

M, D _ Approximate Word Count 1,300

Six Cot. Gr. Rd. _ 2014 M

Mad _ Disposable Copy

Phone Extension 8232

Young Mr. Potter vs. MIDDLE EARTH

by

Mark Walt Meredith

Young Harry Potter (I) had thought that America was supposed to be warm.

Ron told me that one wouldn't be able to travel around the globe in 80 days. I tried to tell Ron that it was possible to go around Earth in 80 days but he wouldn't hear it. He said Around the World in 80 Days was just a book!

They've never actually made it around the globe that fast!

Hermione argued, practically pleading with Ron to see the logic, Around the World in 80 Days is an old book, written a long time ago!

Ron said, I know but they still had airplanes in the 70's.

One had argued the point that, "You're thinking of a movie of a classic novel that everyone knows of! The book was written in 1870 or something"!

Ron said ignorantly, "Stop exaggerating, they probably wrote the book in 1968, and it was so good that they made a film of it and two years later they finished it. It's still considered a 70's book by people. They had planes even in the forties, so stop your exaggerating you two"!

Meredith-2 Young Mr. Potter vs. MID'

Hermione yelled, "In the book they were in hot air balloons and trains!"

Ron blithely said you couldn't go around the world in 80 days, that is why they wrote a book about somebody who did make it.

I had told Ron, I would circumnavigate the Earth if it will shut your mouth on the subject! I will wager you that you, I can make it about the planet itself before 80 days comes!

I had gone to my room and angrily and quickly packed my clothes to prove my point and later on eventually Ron came back to the our room looking over at me packing my clothes busily as if he didn't know what I was doing. Over young, Harry Potter's Wizard's robe Harry Potter then put on as much warm clothes as possible because it was chilly out that separate day from now. One had stuffed one's barest essential clothes one wasn't wearing on one's body and the food one needed in his invisibility cloak like a sack and held it in one's grip the whole voyage so far and one got used to holding it in one's hand instinctively so one's hand instinctively so one hardly realized it was there sometimes. People say, out of sight, out of mind, as the saying goes.

Harry Potter pulled on his old-fashioned World W. I leather plane-flying mask with the flying goggles that Harry Potter had once bought as a conversation piece.

Meredith-3 Young Mr. Potter vs. MIDD'

I had done that because young Harry Potter didn't want the wind from my flight-ing to hurt my eyes. If there was any doubt, that Harry Potter was looking, quite mad in the head; all doubt now was completely gone to Ron. One had forced him to see one off by grabbing Ron's wrist and puling Ron to the west side of the school in order to see, one, off. I made Ron take his broom so that when we got outside and one got onto one's broomstick and floated up 50 feet, just to make it difficult for Ron, that Ron had to straddle Ron's broomstick, too, and levitate alongside me while I had Ron's wrist in one's tight grip.

One then said to Ron, "Do you see? I am facing the west! When I come back within 80 days I will come in from the east side of the school and find you"! One turned one's broomstick a little bit southeast so that young Harry Potter may travel a little bit south so that the weather would at least be a little warm during the travel. What is my name? Why, I thought one would have guessed by this time in the story!

My name of course, is Harry Potter! I am betting myself that that one is reading this and thinking about it all being a story about most likely how Harry Potter met the great great-grandchildren of the group that Around the World in 80 Days was based on. Around the World in 80 Days was not based truth; it is just a made-up story. I could see how one could think that this chronicle is misplaced in the wrong genre heading.

Is a chronicle about how a teen named Harry Potter met a youngster whose name is Frodo Baggins. Young Harry Potter had flown down the north coast of east America through Canada; Vermont; through New York, New York after Harry Potter had flown through Iceland, Greenland, and the patches of the Atlantic in between.

Meredith-4 'ter VS. MIDDLE EARTH

Riding a broom most of the days was beginning to really hurt me bum, or, as the U.S.A. calls it, their arse, or butt or whatever they call it. While traveling Greenland and Vermont, young Harry Potter had tried to ride as long as young Harry Potter could go without stopping. Harry Potter's hands would ache and feel like they were freezing and numb and Harry Potter would take it as long as possible before stopping and lying in the snow and relaxing until young Harry Potter thought young Harry Potter could get on the broomstick again. Harry Potter had done that four times traveling through and over the Rocky Mountains.

Once Harry Potter had reached mountains young Harry Potter found that there was snow in early Fall, where Harry Potter had begun Harry Potter's story. Traveling over the some of the mountains Harry Potter got some nosebleeds from the great heights. Harry Potter realized that young Harry Potter had never climbed to the top of a mountain before, at some point and went from going around a certain mountain to traveling up the mountain. Young Harry Potter was getting tired near the top of the mountain anyway so one decided to stop to sit on the top.

However, when one thought about Harry Potter if young Harry Potter sat on the mountain-tip, young Harry Potter saw the snow on the top shifting and young Harry Potter falling off the top. The snow at the top could shift so young Harry Potter went down the tip until Harry Potter saw a part where somebody could lie or sit more likely without sliding off. Young Harry Potter sat there for a while and rested Harry Potter's fingers with young Harry Potter's broom by Harry Potter's side. Young Harry Potter suddenly heard a voice come from nowhere around specifically and yet from everywhere around Harry Potter, "Who is that, I sense near me?"

Meredith-5 'ter vs. MIDDLE EARTH


	2. Chapter 2

D. Approximate Words Counted 200

56 2014 G.

Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

Intro: Potter and the Twilight Darkness

by

Mark Walt Meredith

What would come to be of Harold Potter: if her and Uncle Vernon: instead of all the strangeness they lived after Mr. Potter put himself in spell school Aunt 'Tunia Dursley 'n' Uncle Vernon just transferred Mr. Potter to the spirit-crushing school in Twilight?! Mr. Potter doesn't get any more knowledge about spells and becomes a freak and outcast in school just like Ed Cullen: but help comes from an unexpected source and he reaches out to help this acquaintance that he sees around high school whom needs help. Rowlings owns young Mr. Potter:

The End

D. _ Approximately **Word Counted** 1,800

2014 G.

_ Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

Harry Potter's Dark Twilight: Shadows of the Soul

by

Mark Walt Meredith

My horrible Uncle Dursley and Petunia Dursley one day after their strange nephew had gone away to a weird military school where all sorts of weirdness adventures had happened 'Tunia and Dursley just looked at each other strangely one day.

What did this mean: though?! Certainly, people look at each other all the time: but this was in a different way somehow. How to explain this I know not. It was just a whim that Dursley and 'Tunia just decided to turn to each other at that moment.

Call it a strange twist of fate or whatever you want. Dursley and 'Tunia knew what the other was thinking: somehow. Both of them at the same time said exactly the same thing, "We're not normal any more. Let's move."

Therefore, Dursley-family and Potter-family alike had to pack their things and go to move to someplace that the Dursleys thought that people were odd: away from decent, well-mannered Englishmen. The only place that Dursley could think that weird people lived is in America. Now: Americans aren't really weird in the same degree that he thought: but Dursley wasn't as afraid of what Americans thought of his strange family as he was afraid of his friends thinking that the Dursley Family was weird on Privet Dr. In addition, when he moved Dursley was also giving up on having decent friendships with other decent families.

That's not to say that there aren't decent families in America: it's just that he thought that American families were weird before he got to America: so he didn't pay attention when American families stared at him whenever Dursley's wife turned into a balloon and floated away, nor whatever else happened after they were in America for a while. Dursley became some kind of happier walking around in his little world minding only his-self and nobody else after Dursley figured out his way of not caring what other families thought. After the Dursley /Potter family went to America Dursley actually got used to how often strange things happened: even though he hadn't ever figured out that he had achieved it: nor realized how he had gone and done it with Dursley's own little actions himself. I was maddened and resentful that I myself had to quit Wizard school and move to America.

Meredith-2: 'ter's Dark Twilight; Shadows of the Soul

I had said to Dursley and 'Tunia awhile after Dursley and 'Tunia had told me that they were moving: I told them, "America stinks"! but I didn't really mean that. I didn't hold any ill feelings towards America: just hard feelings, about moving to a whole different place where I had to sacrifice just to move and get used to any place where everybody hated me because I was that new kid and have to learn the ropes, of this new place, that I didn't choose to go to. When I myself first arrived there, it was a sad day for me: so the first thing I did was break away from the rest of my family and escape to the woods. I had found a part of the woods that was leafy and the trees were low: and I went for a slow walk with my hands in my pockets but it wasn't like the forests of Liverpool.

It didn't feel the same. I could tell that I wasn't in the forests of England. The forest wouldn't feel the same and the forests definitely didn't look the same as England. One probably would never find the legendary creatures of magic here that were in the forests of England.

Those some sorts of forests were all the way in the British Kingdom: those creatures were all the way in the Kingdom of Britain. When I thought about all of the spells that I was going to learn ahead of me just before I had my education in Wizardry so suddenly cut off: like a man's life when his throat is so suddenly cut from behind by a stranger.

Meredith-3: 'Ry Potter's Dark Twilight; Shadows of the Soul

Another day I was walking around uneasily in school: in the lunchroom: practically pacing around in circles after I had finished my disgusting lunch tray: my hands in my pockets yet again. Some person who looked like some kind of like a loner: too: he happened to be walking with his tray: like he didn't want to eat but the pangs in his stomach finally got the best of him. Edward was walking to his own usual table when **that guy** saw me and said, "Hey: you're that New Kid, aren't you? You are **The New Kid from Liverpool** right?"

I replied, "Finally: someone who's in America gets around to accidentally callingthe Kingdom of Britain what he's supposed to call it_: _Liverpool. Yeah I'm, The New English Kid, so what: you want to tease my accent some more yet again?! What do ya' want?!"?!

Meredith-4: 'ry Potter's Dark Twilight; Shadows of the Soul

The other Kid said, **I didn't call you that _on accident_ or anything. That's what you guys, _across the pond_, prefer to call it, right? Liverpool. I didn't call it that by accident I just didn't want to offend you.**

I then said, **I'm not going to change my accent for any of you! Not as long as I-myself can help it! None of you know what it's like to be on the outside! You don't know what it's like to be different!**

I had stopped for long enough to yell at the boy teen and the guy had stopped for long enough to listen to me yell at the, **guy**, and everybody sitting at the tables around them were looking at me myself as if they had no idea that I felt so deeply about it all. When I realized that I myself had just yelled at him. I paused for a minute, and then broke away from this: Edward. I had yelled at him and walked off realizing that Potter had gotten out of hand for a second.

The Kid that I had just yelled at: called out after me and had said, **I know what it's like to be on the outside.** I stopped for a second: pausing in shock that someone had just said what he had just said: and then I just walked away.

Meredith-5: 'tter's Dark Twilight; Shadows of the Soul

The next day I had walked into the double doors of the lunchroom walking between all of the tables people were sitting at. Nothing had changed: everybody was still calling Potter The New Kid from boy saw me and walked over beside me-myself and began walking with me. The guy said, "Hey I'm sorry I got you angry the other day. It seems like you have a lot of problems. Do you want to talk about them with me".

I then said, **I don't know: I feel some sort of wrong about talking about them with you right now: but O.K. Come to my table and I'll tell you everything about them.** The Kid and I sat down and I ate a little from the tray: saying, "It's just that everybody hates me because of my accent. People are telling me that the way I talk **are like the way a little girl talks**. I had found a group of friends and I always was looking for them when I was at school the past few days so that I wouldn't be alone and have nobody to **hang** around with at this new school: it turns out that they were avoiding me the whole time. The third time I found them all: one of them started screaming and yelling at me. One of the young women in the group screamed that I was always annoying them because I was always saying bloke and **lad** and that I sounded stupid. She complained that nobody on Earth knew what lad meant and that I lived on Mars: inside a cave. She said that I was such a boring four-eyed-bookworm and nobody would ever like me in school. I've been spending my time sitting against the wall of the hallway. You don't know what it's like to sit there alone with nothing to do, but sit there and wait".

The guy said, "Boy: you seem to have a lot of problems: but it's O.K. because: you've got a friend in me. We're going to eat together during lunch and you're going to tell me your problems: and that's going to make things that much better until your problems get better or we expire trying to solve them. I'm some kind of a loner when it comes to friends. I tend to spend **rest** periods walking the halls: thinking about my problems so I'm not ready to give up my **alone time**, to sit or walk around with ya: Potter: but we're going to sit together during lunch and talk about our problems and that'll help us cope with the people in our life."

Meredith-6 Harry Potter's Dark Twi':

The next day around midmorning break at ten o'clock or so I myself was sitting alone in the hall for about 15 minutes and finally someone talked to me. I didn't know how long I myself was sitting there without anything to think about but time: but I saw a shadow from the hallway's lights cover the floor I myself was looking down on at one's feet and the shadow crawled up the wall that I was sitting up against and surrounded me. I-myself looked up to see what made the spot of shadiness as if it were a spotlight around me instead: and I had finally realized a spotlight was around me: I had saw him: holding out Edward's hand out to help me get up: as if Edward was also offering Edward's hand out as a sign of friendship: also.

That guy, said to me, "Hey: Potter: let's walk: let's talk."

Meredith-7: 'ry Potter's Dark Twilight; Shadows of the Soul

- - -30- - -


End file.
